Suerte de Mercenario
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Tenía días encerrada, quejándose en el centro del Monte de las Ánimas. El aislamiento y soledad la tenían absolutamente muerta del aburrimiento. Para acabar de empeorar las cosas, tenía encima al matón de Naraku, el tal Bankotsu, tratando de seducirla, y Kagura no sabía si ese era su día de buena, o mala suerte. [Regalo para Fireeflower, ¡feliz cumpleaños!]


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Dedicatoria: fic escrito para Fireeflower por su cumpleaños. ¡Muy feliz cumple, guapa! :D espero lo hayas pasado genial, y pues, aquí está el fic. Espero te guste, y disculpa lo largo del inicio. **

**Link al topic de cumpleaños en el foro ¡Siéntate!: /topic/84265/88322345/1/Cumpleaños-de-Fire**

**Advertencias: lemmon.**

* * *

**Suerte de Mercenario**

Después de tantas semanas encerrada en ese lugar, sin poder salir de aquel relativamente pequeño espacio, Kagura estaba que quería morirse, si es que antes no se moría del aburrimiento. Podía tirarse de ese precipicio hasta las profundidades del Monte de las Ánimas, pero ahí estaba el detestable de su amo haciendo quién sabe qué cosas, y ella no pensaba formar parte de su festín de carne abominable y monstruos.

Naraku simplemente había decidido dejar el palacio y después de poco tiempo de estar vagando, por alguna razón, se le ocurrió la _brillante_ idea de encerrarse en el centro de aquel monte. Kagura sabía que se aproximaba algo grande, pero no preguntó a pesar de su ansiosa curiosidad, y de todas maneras no habría recibido respuesta. Los únicos que sabían la verdad eran Kanna y tal vez Kohaku; después de varias extensiones fallidas de Naraku, al final sólo estaban ellos cuatro, como al principio. Al menos ya no estaba haciendo de niñera, pensó la mujer, cuando a los pocos días de llegar notó que Kohaku y Kanna podían andar libremente por todo el lugar, cosa contraria a ella, ya que la primera vez que intentó salir, sin malas intenciones más que la de tomar un poco de aire, regresó con cara de espanto, temblando y a punto de vomitar. Naraku sólo le dijo que el monte estaba rodeado por una barrera sagrada muy poderosa y que si se atrevía a dar un paso fuera del centro, su alma sería purificada hasta llevarla a la muerte.

De todos los lugares que a Naraku se le podían ocurrir para esconderse, ¿tenía que ser un lugar así, precisamente? Se preguntaba constantemente Kagura, pero gracias a ello pudo darse cuenta enseguida de que Naraku tenía planeado algo muy grande y que necesitaba estar absolutamente fuera del alcance de sus enemigos, incluyendo debía desaparecer el rastro de sus extensiones.

Eso no significaba que el lugar no le molesta, y, aunque era seguro para ella, le parecía asquerosamente sofocante, desprovisto de aire fresco, y en más de una ocasión tuvo rebeldes impulsos que rayaban en el suicidio, con ganas de correr fuera de él, pero sabía que si hacía eso sólo le esperaba una muerte temprana e inútil. Naraku, nuevamente, la dejaba sin opciones, a pesar de que tenía días sin verlo.

Después de varias semanas encerrada ahí, con Naraku al fondo hasta donde la luz desaparecía completamente haciendo quién sabe qué cosas y la horda de demonios rodeándolo, Kagura no podía encontrar el lugar más repugnante.

—¡¿Hasta cuándo piensas dejarme aquí encerrada?! —reclamó casi fuera de sí, asomándose tanto hacia el barandal que corría el riesgo de caerse. No recibió respuesta alguna. La mujer resopló con fastidio para después gemir como si la hubiese atacado un agudo dolor, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas con expresión de tedio. Con tanto tiempo libre ya había podido ver cada rincón del lugar una, dos y hasta tres veces hasta cansarse, y no se había encontrado con nada interesante, salvo los varios niveles de madera sujetos a las paredes de piedra, que se extendían desde el lugar donde estaba, el más bajo de ellos, hasta casi la cima del monte, y aquel abismo que parecía descender hasta una especie de inframundo, donde se había metido Naraku, y a donde ella no estaba dispuesta a bajar.

* * *

Después de ser regresado de su pelea con Inuyasha en la Isla Hijiri, había tenido que esperar un rato hasta que los músculos y la piel de su antebrazo se regeneraran, y todo gracias a la maldita flecha sagrada que le había lanzado Kagome. Así cómo estaba no podía salir y enfrentarse a nadie, sin embargo, Bankotsu tampoco podía soportar el ambiente del templo donde estaba la figura del Santo Hakushin. Si bien, gracias a que era humano y la barrera sagrada no podía matarlo, tampoco era algo que disfrutara, y la sensación de constante escalofrío y nauseas no lo dejaban en paz, revelando ante sí, como si se tratase de una enfermedad, su naturaleza perversa y sádica de asesino a sueldo.

Temblando por las arcadas y sintiendo que no podía respirar bien, Bankotsu, junto a su fiel arma y a pesar de que parecía un suicidio, se adentró en el interior del monte. Según le había dicho Kohaku, que a pesar de la apariencia y la atmosfera exterior, dentro del monte la atmosfera era mucho más agradable y podía esperar ahí hasta que sanara, así que Bankotsu no tardó en dirigirse a ese lugar buscando refugio, aunque el trayecto inicial fuese tan desagradable.

El joven guerrero tuvo que agarrarse por las paredes de piedra una vez que estuvo dentro, entrando por una de las tantas cuevas. Incluso ahí se podía respirar el aire asquerosamente limpio, así que siguió moviéndose buscando un punto donde pudiese respirar. A pesar de que conforme entraba los monstruos y demonios iban aumentando, como si infestaran todo el interior, Bankotsu no se detuvo y los monstruos no lo atacaron, y mucho menos detuvo su camino cuando comenzó a notar que conforme avanzaba, la atmosfera se volvía más y más ligera, incluso se sentía más animado.

Esbozó una enorme sonrisa cuando sintió su nariz destaparse y respirar con tranquilidad, y dejó de sentir escalofríos cuando vislumbró el final de la cueva. Alcanzó a ver un espacio, al parecer muy amplio, con las mismas paredes de piedra y pasillos circulares de madera, iluminado por una extensa serie de antorchas.

—Debe ser el lugar donde se esconde Naraku —se dijo mientras avanzaba hacia él. Le encontraba lógica. No podía haber otro lugar donde ese demonio pudiese esconderse. Cualquier otro punto fuera de lo que parecía el centro, carente del campo, lo mataría.

Unos cuantos pasos después llegó a la entrada del lugar. Se encontró con un enorme espacio cilíndrico compuesto por varios niveles de balcones de madera y las mismas antorchas que había visto, las suficientes para iluminarlo todo. En el centro de todo ello se hallaba un enorme agujero al cual Bankotsu estuvo a punto de acercarse, pero no pudo dar un paso más, cuando escuchó un grito de guerra y sintió como el aire a su alrededor se volvía loco, para después desaparecer y regresar contra él con fuerza. No supo qué lo golpeó. Bankotsu sólo vio una serie de medias lunas brillantes, volando hacia él rápidamente, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue poner su Banryu en medio.

Bankotsu sintió la fuerza de las cuchillas empujándolo mientras una tras otra golpeaba su arma; algunas desaparecían y otras seguían de largo hacia atrás después de asestar el golpe.

—¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! — exclamó entre irritado y sorprendido cuando las cuchillas desaparecieron. Alguien lo había atacado, así que se puso en posición de defensa y buscó con la mirada a su atacante, listo para pelear si era necesario. No tardó en encontrarlo.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —gritó alguien desde el otro extremo del balcón. Bankotsu miró a quién lo había llamado. Frunció el ceño al encontrarse con una mujer, demonio al parecer, en posición de ataque, levantando un abanico que a simple vista parecía inofensivo. El mercenario sintió ganas de reírse.

—¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer con eso? —Se dibujó una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, cosa que sólo hizo enfurecer a Kagura. Odiaba que la subestimaran.

—¿Quieres ver? —amenazó ella, elevando su abanico, y después de un par de rápidos movimientos, otra serie de cuchillas salieron disparadas, dirigiéndose a Bankotsu, quien finalmente supo de dónde habían venido esas cosas.

Ahora hasta había que temerle a los abanicos, pensó el guerrero contrariado mientras ponía su arma entre él y las filosas cuchillas, resistiendo la serie de golpes hasta que se detuvieron.

—¡Vaya! ¿Así intentas matar a todos los que pasan por aquí, o estoy de suerte? —bromeó, arqueando una ceja. Kagura bajó el abanico, pero no la guardia.

—Te he preguntado quién eres.

—Me llamo Bankotsu —respondió con firmeza y orgullo, bajando también su arma—. Soy el líder de los Siete Guerreros.

Kagura frunció el ceño y lo miró con detenimiento. Definitivamente tenía que serlo. Era obvio que esa enorme alabarda pesaba horrores, y sin en embargo él la sostenía con una sola mano, a pesar de ser humano; tenía en el rostro la viva imagen de la arrogancia y la confianza. No podía ser otra cosa más que el jefe de aquella sádica banda de mercenarios que estaban trabajando para Naraku, haciendo el trabajo sucio por él, como siempre. Había sido una indiscreción atacarlo sin más –dos veces- pero no era tiempo de tomarse confianzas con nadie y, personalmente, Kagura no se arrepentía. Ya extrañaba usar su abanico. Incluso sintió ganas de bajarle la cabeza con una lluvia de cuchillas, pero en realidad sólo quería que la dejaran en paz en su miserable aislamiento, en el cual se lo había pasado tratando de adivinar qué diablos sucedía en el mismo lugar donde la habían enclaustrado y qué sucedía, también, en el mundo exterior.

—Así que eres el líder de ese grupo de mercenarios que Naraku resucitó —murmuró con recelo. Se preguntó qué hacía ahí y porque no estaba matándose contra Inuyasha, las cuales seguro habían sido las órdenes de su muy odiado amo. A su vez, Bankotsu le devolvió la mirada de desconfianza por unos instantes, pero después esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tú debes ser una de las extensiones de Naraku o algo así. —Dejó su arma en el suelo y se apoyó en ella—. No sabía que tuviera más que esa niña albina y el chico ninja.

—¿Chico ninja? —Kagura arqueó las cejas y luego cayó en la cuenta de que hablaba de Kohaku… aunque el muchacho no era un ninja.

A su vez, vio a Bankotsu tomar de nuevo su arma y rodear el extenso balcón hasta llegar a ella. Se detuvo a un par de metros y levantó una ceja. Kagura frunció el ceño. De pronto el mercenario pasó, descaradamente, su mirada por Kagura desde los pies hasta la cabeza, y la mujer se sintió desnudada en ese momento. Iba a contestar algo, pero la interrumpió.

—¿Y qué? —dijo de pronto Bankotsu, recuperando la atención de la demonio y tomando una posición muy prepotente—. ¿Eres… algo así como la mujer de Naraku o algo por estilo?

Aquel comentario, sin duda alguna, era lo peor que le podían decir a Kagura, y no podía ser más desatinado, aunque el mercenario ignorara quién era, pero eso no evitó que hiciera estallar la furia de Kagura.

—¡¿Su mujer?! —exclamó entre ofendida y horrorizada—. ¡Qué imbécil eres! ¡Yo no soy su mujer, antes muerta! —Su rostro se deformó por el asco, e incluso y sin pensarlo mucho, levantó su abanico, como si quisiera atacarlo de nuevo ante semejante insolencia. A la mierda que se tratara del matón de Naraku.

Bankotsu echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió los ojos sorprendido. No esperaba semejante reacción a una simple pregunta, y no le convenía mucho tener que enfrentar nuevamente esas salvajes cuchillas teniendo a la mujer tan cerca, y por demás furiosa.

Joder, él sólo había hecho un comentario.

—¡Hey, tranquila! —Levantó ambas manos en señal de paz—. Está bien, no sabía. Ya me queda claro que no eres la mujer de Naraku. —Al mencionarlo de nuevo, el rostro de Kagura volvió a convertirse en presa de una explosiva furia.

—Vamos, no te pongas así… sólo pensé que era así por tu apariencia y porque estás aquí…

—Mejor cállate —espetó la mujer demonio intentando contar hasta diez, incluso hasta cien. A ella tampoco le convenía atacar y matar al hombre que estaba trabajando para Naraku. No debía permitirse ser _tan_ impulsiva—. ¿Y qué demonios tiene qué ver mi apariencia? —agregó después, ofuscada y con ganas de golpearlo en el rostro, o de mirarse en un espejo. Según ella no tenía la apariencia exageradamente acicalada de una concubina o esposa, y el simple hecho de que alguien pensara que era algo más de Naraku, le causaba unas terribles nauseas.

—Nada, de hecho —contestó—. Sólo que eres una chica. —Bankotsu se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Kagura rió por lo bajo, con una risa mezcla de cinismo y enojo.

—Ustedes siempre creen que sólo servimos como esposas y esclavas. —Tuvo ganas de morderse la lengua. Quizá no era una esposa y estaba totalmente alejada del papel pensado para las mujeres, pero aún así era una esclava. ¿Qué tan diferente era?

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho, sólo pensé que…

—Pues no pienses.

—Demonios, qué carácter. —Bankotsu pensó que, sinceramente, nunca había conocido a una mujer tan explosiva y temperamental, y vaya que había conocido mujeres, aunque la mayoría, o habían sido prostitutas, o habían sido princesas, aldeanas, campesinas o nobles a quienes había matado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pero tienes razón —dijo después, sacando de su trance de furia a Kagura—. Es difícil pensar que seas la mujer de Naraku, y menos con ese carácter. —Lo ultimo sólo lo murmuró, como si en realidad no quisiera que ella lo escuchara. Kagura se recargó en el barandal, un poco más calmada, y miró hacia abajo. No se veía nada más que un oscuro abismo que parecía no tener fin. Ahí dentro estaba Naraku, y la imagen de su creador la hizo retorcerse por dentro.

—No, pero sigo siendo su esclava —farfulló sin pensarlo demasiado. Bankotsu se le quedó viendo, ligeramente incómodo, pero no más incómodo que Kagura cuando esta se percató de que de pronto estaba vomitando algo bastante íntimo, que incluso resultaba peligroso para ella, y con un completo desconocido que, encima, era aliado de Naraku. O eso era lo que el muy idiota creía; Kagura sabía que tarde o temprano Naraku le quitaría a él y a todo su barbárico séquito los fragmentos que los mantenían con vida, cumplieran con su trabajo o no. Casi sintió lástima por él.

Tal parece que hasta a ella le afectaba el encierro, incluso creía sentir una súbita simpatía por aquel hombre, pero no era más que por el hecho de sentirse un tanto identificada. Pero era como si le urgiera hablar con otro ser vivo (porque Kanna y Kohaku eran un bodrio si de conversaciones se trataba). A decir verdad, ya no sólo se sentía oprimida, sino que, literalmente, estaba enclaustrada. La soledad comenzaba a afectarle.

—Soy su extensión, tengo que trabajar para él. —Miró de reojo al guerrero, con un gesto ligeramente hostil, pero no era algo específicamente dirigido a él, de eso pudo darse cuenta.

—Parece que Naraku tiene demasiados enemigos, hasta en su propio lado. Pensé que sólo era Inuyasha y unos cuantos más, pero…

—Se lo ha ganado —espetó la mujer—. Ojalá y alguien lo mate pronto.

Kagura se volvió y se recargó en el barandal, con los dos brazos deteniéndola, recurriendo a una pose muy desfachatada y natural. Bankotsu se le quedó viendo varios segundos, un tanto confundido. La chica no era para nada ortodoxa, eso seguro (y no podía serlo si trabajaba para alguien como Naraku). Incluso pensó que andaba seduciéndolo, pero luego descartó la idea. Seguro que andaba imaginando cosas, y no le sorprendía. Después de haber sido resucitado, no había tenido nada que ver con ninguna mujer.

—Y… ¿Naraku está por aquí? —preguntó, tratando de desembarazarse de la situación. La afirmación de Kagura, de que ojalá alguien matara a Naraku, casi le sonó a una oferta.

—Sí, ahí abajo. —Kagura apuntó con el dedo pulgar hacía el fondo del monte—. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que creo. Desde que me encerró aquí no lo he visto.

Bankotsu echó un vistazo hacia abajo y casi sintió vértigo. Gritó un "_hola_" que sólo hizo eco a todo lo largo y ancho del espacio, sin recibir respuesta. Kagura rodó los ojos.

—Ese Naraku no es muy comunicativo, ¿cierto? —La broma de Bankotsu no le provocó gracia alguna a la mujer.

—Sí, como todos en la familia —contestó sarcástica y cruzándose de brazos—. Incluyéndome. Ya vete de aquí.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza. ¿Esa mujer lo estaba corriendo de ahí? ¿Y quién se creía que era? Según esto, el verdadero jefe estaba ahí mismo (refundido en las malditas profundidades del infierno, pero ahí estaba), y mientras no recibiera ordenes directas de Naraku, o que vinieran de él, no tenía por qué hacer caso de una mujer malhumorada como la que tenía a un lado.

—¿Perdón? —exclamó Bankotsu, haciéndose el sorprendido y marcando su tono con una intensa malicia—. Pero a mí nadie me ordena nada, a menos que sea Naraku directamente.

Kagura ya estaba pensando seriamente en volver a atacarlo con sus cuchillas, tornados, y todo lo que se le ocurriera hasta dejarlo más muerto de lo que estuvo, o tomarlo por sorpresa y tirarlo al abismo detrás de ellos, pero estaba segura; de todas las malas ideas que había tenido, matar a Bankotsu sería una de las peores.

—Así que, encanto, yo me quedo aquí —concluyó, ya no sólo imprimiendo aquel tono de arrogancia, sino soltando una discreta sonrisa. Kagura no supo interpretar si era de prepotencia o coquetería.

Lo que le faltaba. El matón de Naraku coqueteándole (si es que no se andaba imaginando cosas a causa del encierro, que cada día sentía que perdía un poco más la razón).

—¿No deberías estar matando gente por ahí, o a Inuyasha, mejor? —Trató de argumentar Kagura, sin importar dar algo de gentileza a su tono—. Naraku no te revivió para que andes perdiendo el tiempo.

—¿Y eso qué? Pensé que Naraku te caía mal. ¿Ahora de pronto te pones de su lado?

—Eso no te importa.

—Además, justo vengo de pelear con Inuyasha. Y habría podido acabar con él de no ser porque esa chiquilla me jodió el brazo con una de sus flechas.

Kagura rodó los ojos y se alejó unos pasos.

—Oh, otro fanfarrón… —espetó agobiada—. Con cuántos no me he topado como tú… y a cuántos he matado.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa que fácilmente podía confundirse con coquetería, pero en realidad se trataba de un gesto de perversa anticipación, de advertencia voluptuosa, como si fuera un ave de hermoso plumaje posándose sobre su mano para después soltar una mordida. Bankotsu arrugó sus pobladas cejas y casi tuvo ganas de matar a la mujer, pero, al igual que ella, sospechaba que no era buena idea matar a una de las extensiones de Naraku (y por alguna razón seguía con la idea de que era su amante o algo). Odiaba con toda su alma que lo subestimaran, más que lo subestimara un ser sobrenatural. Nunca entendería a aquellos que habían nacido como demonios. Él fácilmente podía matar demonios enormes y audaces con unos cuantos movimientos, aunque podía ver que esa mujer daba guerra.

—No me subestimes, mujer…

—Es Kagura —respondió ella.

—Como sea.

Bueno, al menos ya sabía su nombre, pensó el guerrero. Hubo un silencio incómodo y pesado entre ellos. Se miraron unos segundos más. Los ojos de ella eran ira pura y los de él, profundamente azules, eran una mezcla extraña de emoción, arrogancia y excitación. Kagura sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de probar las habilidades de ese peculiar humano, porque sí, lo admitía (aunque no abiertamente), ese tipo no podía ser un humano común y corriente. Bankotsu estaba más interesado en conocerla que en pelear con ella. Después de su pelea con Inuyasha no quería gastar energías innecesarias en alguien que ni siquiera, se supone, era su enemigo.

El silencio se rompió abruptamente cuando Kagura gruñó, haciendo que el sonido rebotara en las paredes de piedra. Sin soportarlo más se apartó unos metros, cruzada de brazos y sujetando con firmeza su abanico. Le dio la espalda a Bankotsu mientras se alejaba.

El mercenario se llevó los dedos a los labios y la barbilla. Echó un vistazo hacía atrás, como queriendo comprobar si había alguien detrás de ellos observándolos, y luego volvió la vista al frente, con Kagura aún alejándose. Trató de inhibir una traviesa sonrisa cuando recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer con los ojos. No pudo evitar fijarse en el contoneo de su cadera, aún más visible a falta de un obi apropiado que sujetara el kimono. Bankotsu notó que la mujer se contoneaba más cuando estaba enojada –como al parecer lo estaba-.

Cuando se detuvo pensó en irse, pero de inmediato descartó la idea. Con el poco tiempo que tenía de charlar con ella, ya podía asegurar que era una de las mujeres más temperamentales que había conocido, pero tenía que admitir que era sumamente atractiva y tenía algo raro que lo obligaba ponerle los ojos encima.

Mantuvo su mirada sobre ella, intensa e insistente hasta que ella la sintiera y se dignara a voltear. Al parecer estaba tratando de calmarse. Y efectivamente, Kagura tomó aire un par de veces, tratando de acallar la onda de furia que había sentido expandirse por todo su cuerpo, y una vez que estuvo tranquila, otra cosa la perturbó.

Se sentía como cuando alguien te observa fijamente y tiene un objetivo claro y preciso contigo o contra ti. Como cuando peleaba y el enemigo enfocaba toda su atención en ella para tratar de atacarla, esquivarla o matarla. Le producía la misma sensación de alerta y la necesidad de hacer exactamente lo mismo, devolver la mirada y prepararse para lo que viniera. Miró hacía atrás de soslayo y se encontró con Bankotsu, que aún seguía plantado en su lugar, cubriendo parcialmente su boca con la mano, ocultando una lasciva sonrisa. Cuando se percató de que ella lo miraba levantó la vista rápidamente, como queriendo disimular que la había estado observando con descaro.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —espetó Kagura, dándose la vuelta. Apretó aún más sus brazos cruzados contra su pecho.

—Nada —contestó Bankotsu con simpleza. A Kagura le pareció sospechosa la forma en la cual le respondió. Ladeó la cabeza hacía un lado, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos, como tratando de estudiar sus gestos, pero Bankotsu sólo tenía la mirada puesta en ella. Y no era para menos. El mercenario no se preocupó en ver ni estudiar a detalle el rostro de la mujer, sólo sabía que era atractiva y punto. La naturaleza demoniaca siempre se le antojaba extraña, y la de ella, peculiarmente, parecía guardar en su intensa mirada el mismo deseo de muerte, guerra y venganza con el que él tanto jugaba y con el que disfrutaba. El color rojo de sus iris era como el de la sangre; le recordaban el color de las heridas cuando mataba a sus víctimas, y la soberbia de su gesto, con su boca y cejas torcidas inmersas en la más constante y rutinaria furia, era como contemplar a la muerte desafiándolo y mirándolo con desprecio por jugar con ella haciéndose el valiente y temerario, debatiéndose entre llevárselo también o no.

No era hermosa como una mujer común y corriente agraciada por la buena suerte o la naturaleza. Era algo creado por alguien más, con anticipación, un ser creado por el mismo demonio y tenía algo que le resultó, de pronto, irremediablemente atrayente. Sin contar que desde que había resucitado no había tenido acercamiento con ninguna mujer, y la primera con la que se topaba y que no era su enemiga, resultaba ser de esa forma.

No sabía si era su día de buena, o mala suerte.

De pronto Kagura comenzó a reír con cierto nerviosismo y burla.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Se descruzó de brazos—. Me miras como un tonto. ¿Resucitar te dejó idiota, o qué?

Bankotsu se separó del barandal y se dio el lujo de sonreír abiertamente, mostrando los dientes, como si tuviera intenciones de intimidarla.

—Sí que tienes mala actitud —afirmó. Kagura rodó los ojos.

—Acostúmbrate. Si piensas quedarte aquí un poco más, tendrás que lidiar con eso. —Kagura se movió, se aproximó al barandal, a poco más de un metro del mercenario, y se recargó sobre el trozo liso de madera, dejando parte de su cuerpo al borde del abismo. De pronto tenía expresión aburrida y comenzó a balancear su brazo perezosamente, en el que sostenía su abanico, sobre el vacío frente a ella.

Bankotsu la miró un rato y volvió a pasar los ojos sobre la demonio, ahora más cerca y apreciándola mejor. Tuvo una buena vista de cómo el incompleto obi amarillo se apretaba alrededor de su cintura. Esta vez ella no parecía percatarse de eso, hasta que la escuchó decir algo de que estaba aburrida, más para ella misma que para él.

—¿No puedes salir de aquí? —inquirió Bankotsu. Kagura lo miró ahora sin hostilidad, sino con pereza.

—Si me atrevo a salir mi alma se purificaría. Llevó encerrada en este lugar quién sabe cuánto tiempo —suspiró resignada, mirando de nuevo hacia abajo—. Es un fastidio.

—Oh, lo entiendo. La atmosfera allá afuera es muy sofocante. —Bankotsu no se molestó en intentar imprimir un tono de real simpatía en su afirmación, sino que, al contrario, parecía estar anticipándose para algo. Kagura lo notó y lo miró directamente, en su misma posición. Una vez que tuvo su completa atención, Bankotsu soltó su atrevido y muy ansiado comentario.

—No tienes que aburrirte. Yo puedo hacerte algo de compañía. —Kagura apenas abrió los ojos cuando captó, en un segundo, el verdadero tono de su voz, acompañado de ese gesto burlón y arrogante de excesiva confianza, como si estuviera muy seguro de lo que pasaría y lo que esperaba, y, probablemente, lo que quería que pasara.

Se irguió de nuevo, moviendo sus brazos y su cuerpo con una lentitud voluptuosa, como si jugara con la idea.

—No, gracias. Estoy muy bien sola —afirmó con un gesto de desdén.

—¿En serio? —Bankotsu hizo la tentativa de querer dar un paso, pero cuando Kagura lo notó, se detuvo. Lo miró con cierta tensión durante unos segundos, y su mirar se volvió amenazante. Casi podía atravesarlo con sus ojos y pareció estar a punto de atacar, cuando de pronto comenzó a reír de manera muy poco recatada.

—Vaya, sí que tienes cojones —comentó Kagura, muy divertida entre sus propias risas. Quién sabe desde cuánto tiempo el tipo la había tomado como objetivo a conseguir, quizá desde que entró o cuando comenzó a hablarle, quizá cuando se le quedó viendo como si fuera un buitre y ella su siguiente y muy deliciosa carroña. Pero, sinceramente, era algo que no se esperaba. Aún así le producía una sensación extraña. Ahora que lo notaba bien, Bankotsu la miraba como si no quisiera perderse de ningún detalle o como si fuera lo único existente en ese momento, únicamente enfocado en ella, váyase a saber con qué intenciones o lo que estaba pensando. Pero, de alguna forma, le divertía, la hacía sentir importante, aunque fuera ante un completo desconocido_, relativamente_ desconocido. Le prestaba una atención que jamás había recibido, y que, en cierta forma, no le desagradaba del todo, aunque una parte suya le gritara que no, quién sabe por qué. Era molesta y autoritaria, y le recordaba a Naraku, y tuvo ganas de callarla.

Sin embargo, la muda atención de Bankotsu sobre ella la atrajo, la hizo sentir una atención mutua. Usualmente los hombres la veían con objetivos claros, contundentes y de poca variedad: o trataban de defenderse de ella para luego matarla, o bien, la ignoraban, o la trataban como basura. Kagura podía decir con todas las de la ley, que los hombres que había conocido en su vida eran un asco.

Era claro que el tipo le estaba coqueteando y le sorprendía que no lo hiciera más descaradamente, pero tenía que estar muy loco como para estar pretendiendo meterse con ella. No sólo porque era una demonio y él un simple humano, con habilidades especiales, pero humano al fin, sino porque se trataba de alguien directamente relacionado con Naraku. Incluso era posible que él lo estuviera viendo todo… y sin embargo, si no había recibido ninguna orden en su cabeza o algo que advirtiera la presencia de Naraku, o que eso no le gustaba o no lo aprobaba, sólo podía significa que, en ese momento, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera. Estaba encerrada, pero no había ordenes ni regaños de Naraku de por medio.

Extraña forma de libertad.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó Bankotsu, refiriéndose al anterior comentario. Kagura por un momento había olvidado qué había dicho—. ¿Tan peligrosa eres?

Kagura sonrió con el mismo exceso de confianza que él.

—He matado a muchos fanfarrones como tú. —Bankotsu no sabía si lo estaba imaginando, llevado por su reciente excitación, o si era en serio, pero le pareció que la voz de Kagura tenía algo de sensual. Era como una sensualidad fatal—. Pero no tanto por mi… Naraku… no es como si yo pudiera hacer lo que se me diera la gana.

Al mencionar a su amo, echó un vistazo hacia el abismo. Casi deseaba que Naraku detuviera aquello.

—¿Y no quieres que piense que eres su amante?

—¡Que no lo soy! —insistió Kagura. Hasta ahora notaba lo mal que había sonado su comentario.

—Entonces —Bankotsu finalmente se animó a dar un paso. No sólo uno, sino los suficientes para terminar lo bastante cerca de ella. Antes de que Kagura pudiese reaccionar inclinó la cabeza hacía ella y canturreó a su oído—, si no eres amante de Naraku… ¿Qué tal ser mi amante?

Joder, y ella que pensó que el tipo no era tan descarado.

—Ni lo sueñes. —Kagura lo empujó lejos de ella, clavando su hostil mirada en la de él, que seguía observándola con la misma confianza, como si no hubiera escuchado la negativa. Bankosu amplió su sonrisa y pareció entrecerrar los ojos. De pronto la idea de liarse con la extensión de Naraku, esa mujer, le pareció encantadora. Debía admitir que una de sus malas mañas era mezclar el negocio con el placer. ¿Qué podía decir a su favor? Era alguien que disfrutaba ampliamente de su trabajo.

—Sospechaba que me dirías eso. —Comenzó a acercarse de nuevo. Kagura se preguntó que parte de "_no_" le costaba tanto entender a los hombres en general.

—Qué bien —respondió ella, sin moverse un ápice mientras él se aproximaba—. Eso significa que te quedes en tu lugar. —Bankotsu hizo caso omiso. Para cuando acordó apenas unos centímetros lo separaban de Kagura y ella se mantenía tan firme en su lugar, sin dejo de temor ni intimidación alguna, que no podía creer la seguridad que esa mujer poseía. Contrario a eso, lo miraba con una intensidad extraña difícil de definir, que no hacía más que avivar el creciente y súbito deseo de Bankotsu. La tensión que cayó súbitamente sobre ellos, sin nada que la pudiera romper, hizo imaginar a Bankotsu tomándola de los hombros y tirándola al suelo para poseerla a placer.

Kagura lo miró de pies a cabeza, muy cerca de ella y casi acorralada contra el barandal. Comenzó a sentirse más encerrada y sofocada que nunca, pero no quiso estallar en histeria. Tenía que ser más hábil e ingeniosa que ese humano o se ganaría un montón de burlas gratis.

—Veo que además de idiota, también eres sordo. Te dije que te quedaras en tu sitio.

—No veo que me estés deteniendo —contestó Bankotsu, sin apartar la sonrisa de sus labios. Kagura terminó por resoplar, fastidiada, pero se sentía más fastidiada de sí misma que de Bankotsu. Sentía unas cosquillas en el pecho y en las muñecas, como si su sangre comenzara a correr más rápido entre sus venas.

—¿Quieres ver? —Kagura levantó su abanico, y Bankotsu soltó una risa débil.

—No te atreverías. No te conviene matarme mientras esté trabajando para Naraku, y… a mí tampoco me conviene matarte.

—¡Oh, qué gentil! —exclamó Kagura con sarcasmo, bajando el abanico—. Y como no podemos matarnos, no se te ha ocurrido una mejor forma de pasar el tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Sí se me ha ocurrido.

—¿Y cuál podría ser…? —Era consciente de la verdadera respuesta, y también estaba lista para restregarle en su cara su negativa ante su muy obvia –aunque maquillada- invitación para follar. Aún así quería escucharlo de su boca, estar bien segura de que no andaba imaginando cosas (aunque era bastante tonto pensar eso con la descares con la cual Bankotsu la miraba, porque ni siquiera la miraba, la devoraba con sus ojos). En ese momento el mercenario levantó su mano y pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Kagura, muy lentamente, apenas rozándola. La mujer se estremeció ante el inesperado contacto y miró el dedo del mercenario como si fuera un bicho, pero, en contraparte con su gesto de aparente desprecio, en lugar de sacudirse tratando de quitárselo de encima, se mantuvo paralizada y quieta.

—¿Tú qué crees, querida? —Bankotsu la miró a los ojos luego de haber estudiando los labios rojos de Kagura, que mantenía fuertemente apretados, como si se negara a respirar. Cuando terminó de decir eso, pasó el dedo pulgar por su labio inferior, dejando una pequeña mancha roja en la yema. La cálida respiración de Kagura le puso la piel de gallina al igual que ella cuando sintió el tacto en sus labios, y aquello la obligó a entreabrirlos, dejando escapar de entre los dientes un silencioso suspiro del aire que había contenido, hasta ahora, en sus pulmones.

Bankotsu comenzó a bajar su dedo por la barbilla de la mujer, y sin prisa, comenzó a pasarlo por su cuello, siguiendo la línea del cuerpo sin salirse del camino. Kagura no se molestó en detenerlo. Estaba demasiado concentrada en el tacto como para pensar con toda claridad. Había algo de placentero en ese ligerísimo toque que la obligaba a quedarse en su lugar a pesar de que por su cabeza le pasaba la idea de bajarle la cabeza con un par de cuchillas, o arrojarlo directamente al abismo y que al fin la dejara en paz. La idea de que no podía matarlo volvió a asaltarla y en cierta forma se sintió desprotegida e impotente. Aún Naraku no decía nada, si es que lo estaba viendo todo. Probablemente no, lo más seguro es que estuviera demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por el hecho de que Bankotsu estuviera tratando de seducirla. Y Kagura se preguntó si lo estaba logrando, a juzgar por la nula resistencia que ella misma estaba poniendo.

La idea de que, por esa vez, estaba fuera de los alcances de Naraku –relativamente- y que no le prestaba atención ni ponía sobre ella su constante vigilancia, hizo que algo dentro de ella se removiera con fuerza y ardor. Por ese instante era libre, realmente, de hacer lo que quisiera mientras estuviera dentro del monte y no se metiera con los planes de Naraku. Incluso era libre de meterse con Bankotsu si quería.

Cuando Bankotsu llegó al medio de sus clavículas con su dedo, mientras Kagura se encontraba mareada con su propio dialogo interno, levantó la vista y se topó con la de él, quien en ese momento miraba más hacía abajo, ansioso.

Parecía un humano más salvaje de lo común, demasiado confiado en su poder y habilidades. No le sorprendía, la mayoría de los demonios que había conocido tenían esa misma mirada, y la de Bankotsu se asemejaba a la de un demonio, y sin embargo, era humano. Quizá el hecho de haber sido resucitado le daba ese aire aún más sádico y salvaje, casi sobrenatural. La luz de las antorchas le daba un brillo especial a su piel tostada, aún más oscurecida por el sol. Las pobladas cejas y el cabello negro parecían hacer más profundo su de por si sombrío semblante, y sus ojos, de un azul acero, se acentuaban con el muy cercano contraste que le confería el tatuaje morado de cuatro puntas que llevaba en la frente. A pesar de todo parecía mantener una actitud descarada e incluso divertida, como si jugara con todo a su alrededor antes de asestar un golpe certero y mortal. Meterse con él tal vez sería algo parecido a jugar con la muerte y la traición, algo a lo que estaba ya muy acostumbrada, si es que a Naraku, por alguna razón, le molestaba, pero él no se aparecía.

Ya fuera que le importara o no, había algo de excitante en la idea de meterse con Bankotsu. Era algo como mal visto, él un humano y ella un demonio, era una mezcla no muy común cuando en realidad eran más las humanas las que terminaban liadas con demonio y no al revés. Incluso se sentía como una especie de traición a su amo. Se suponía que ella no debía mezclar el placer con los negocios, y ahí estaba, dejando que Bankotsu ahora rozara sus dedos por encima de su kimono, sobre su pecho. Sí le gustaba jugar, eso era claro, porque parecía embelesado con la vista de ver cómo el pecho de ella bajaba y subía con cierta rapidez, manipulador por su, repentinamente, agitada respiración, y aún cuando Kagura se percató de eso, se mantuvo quieta.

Bankotsu levantó la vista hacía Kagura y se topó con la sorpresa de que ella había estado enfocada directamente en él todo el rato, sin prestarle atención por dónde viajaban sus dedos a pesar de que estos rozaban tentativas la superficie curva de sus senos. Se sonrió, tal vez no había necesitado verlo porque lo sentía con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Hubo un choque entre sus miradas. Kagura ya no lucía tan tensa ni hostil como antes, pero tampoco parecía rogar. Era como si estuviera esperando su siguiente movimiento. No, era retadora, estaba esperando que le mostrara qué tenía para ella. Con esto, Bankotsu levantó su otra mano y puso ambas en el cuello del kimono, con intenciones de abrirlo de golpe, casi deseoso de desgarrarle la ropa y mirar qué escondían. Cuando Kagura se percató de la acción soltó su abanico y con el sonido sordo que hizo al caer al suelo, sus manos se aferraron a las muñecas de él, impidiéndole moverse.

Ahora la mirada de Kagura era como de espanto, o de sorpresa, y él la miraba contrariado. ¿No pretendía detenerse a esas alturas, verdad? Kagura analizó rápidamente sus opciones y pudo ver que Bankotsu no aceptaría una negativa. No es como si no pudiese defenderse, y pensó en hacerlo en tal caso, y aún así, no se sintió con ganas de recoger su abanico y amenazarlo con que se detuviera, lo cual significaba que eso sólo había sido un movimiento involuntario y no con un deseo real de detenerlo. Se preguntó si simplemente se estaba dejando seducir por él. Lo que podía pasar entre ellos la tenía un tanto confundida, incluso la hacía sentir tonta e inexperta, y dentro de todo no le importaba mucho. Jamás había estado con un hombre, y en las circunstancias de su vida, no tenía tiempo ni interés para pensar en ello. A veces se preguntaba por qué algunos humanos se abandonaban y se dejaban someter por el deseo carnal. Ahora comenzaba a comprender por qué, y justo ahora tenía la oportunidad de experimentar algo que quizá nunca llegaría a vivir. Era un completo desconocido, apenas sabía un par de cosas de él, y sintió que eso incluso le facilitaba las cosas. Finalmente, cuando él se fuera del monte, tal vez lo matarían. Iba a morir, eso seguro. Naraku no lo dejaría con un trozo de la Perla de Shikon si es que ganaba, y era muy seguro que ella también, en un futuro próximo y si no hacía algo contundente, corriera con la misma suerte.

Ambos estaban, en ese momento, condenados al mismo destino. Tal vez luego ni se volverían a ver, y si moría, pensó Kagura, no quería al final arrepentirse de no haber aprovechado ese pequeño momento de libertad.

En ese momento Kagura quedó sin dudas, además cansada de ellas, y soltó las muñecas de Bankotsu. Para esas alturas el mercenario había perdido interés en los pechos de Kagura y en lugar de eso, llevó sus manos a los hombros estrechos y hundió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello. Kagura se estremeció cuando sintió los labios de Bankotsu besar la delgada piel de su cuello. Luego sustituyó sus labios por la lengua y la sensación se intensificó cuando Bankosu se pegó más a ella, acorralándola por completo contra el barandal.

Si su respiración ya estaba agitada, de pronto se volvió algo molesta. Por alguna razón pensó que la piel de Bankotsu sería fría como la de un muerto pero, contrario a eso, era cálida, y parecía que con cada segundo aumentaba su temperatura. El tacto de los labios y la lengua de Bankotsu recorriendo la línea de su cuello, dejando un camino circundante y empalagoso de saliva sobre él, le provocó unas irrefrenables ganas de sentirlo pero en sus propios labios. Kagura apretó la mandíbula cuando, con algo de brusquedad, apartó a Bankotsu de ella, lo tomó por ambos lados de la cabeza y prácticamente lo obligó a besarla. El hombre en un principio quedó algo estupefacto por la acción, pero ni siquiera le pasó por la mente el detenerla. Al contrario, su primera reacción fue la de besar a Kagura de vuelta, incluso con más fiereza. El ritmo se volvió exigente y profundo. A Kagura de pronto le costó seguir el ritmo pero, le sorprendía encontrarse a sí misma haciendo eso como si de pronto se hubiera transformado en lo más importante en su vida, sin contar que era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre.

La sensación húmeda y cálida del beso pareció remover algo dentro de ella con una rapidez inhumana, como si de pronto le hubieran dando un tirón o una cachetada que hizo despertar todos sus sentidos al mismo tiempo, sin tener un instante para pensarlo o percatarse del todo de ello. Profundizó el beso llevando una mano a la nuca de Bankotsu y acercándolo más a ella. Sus respiraciones, de por si agitadas y desorganizadas, hicieron que perdieran el aliento en la boca del otro con más rapidez de la común, y cuando Bankotsu comenzó a sentirse desesperado, apartó a Kagura con rudeza de él, sujetándola del cuello como si quisiera ahorcarla.

Ella lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y excitación, sintiendo sus labios un poco hinchados, con una humedad tibia sobre ellos. Ahora ella era quien se preguntaba si Bankotsu pretendía dejar las cosas así, pero luego se dio cuenta de que sólo necesita respirar un poco, y ella igual. La breve pausa no calmó ni apaciguó sus deseos, pues el pecho de Kagura se pegaba contra el de Bankotsu cada dos por tres debido a su respiración. Bankotsu pareció quedarse esperando algo cuando notó que los separaba su propia armadura. Aún no planeaba desvestirse, pero esa armadura le complicaba las cosas. Además, no la necesitaba en esos momentos, la lucha que se aproximaba era muy distinta. Sólo necesitaba su cuerpo –y el de ella- completamente desprotegidos.

—Me sorprendes, Kagura —dijo cuando vio cómo, por iniciativa propia de la aludida, esta llevó sus manos al nudo del cinturón rojo atado a su torso y comenzó a deshacerlo con una lentitud desesperante, y por supuesto, intencional—. Pensé que me mandarías al diablo cuando recobraras tu lucidez.

—Estoy más lúcida que nunca —respondió ella, sonriendo insolente, de la misma forma en la cual él lo hacía en ese momento, enmascarando sus palabras bajo un velo sugerente que Bankotsu captó al instante.

Cuando Kagura terminó de desatar el cinturón y lo tiró al suelo, miró a Bankotsu con fiereza y ordenó sin más: —Quítate eso.

El guerrero frunció el ceño, sinceramente sorprendido. Se dio cuenta de que se refería a quitarse la armadura. Se consideraba, en esos aspectos, dominante, pero de alguna manera lo excitaron aún más las palabras de Kagura, firmes y contundentes, ordenándole que se desvistiera frente a ella.

—¿Te gusta dar órdenes? —preguntó mientras deshacía el nudo que sostenía la hombrera de la armadura con el resto. Kagura no se molestó en contestar. No tenía ni idea de lo que le gustaba o no, se estaba dejando guiar por el instinto, y sólo sabía, en ese momento, que eso era lo que le gustaba.

Cuando Bankotsu se deshizo de su armadura, que cayó con un fuerte golpe en el suelo de madera, enfocó a Kagura, cada vez más agitada, y tuvo ganas de dar órdenes también, pero prefería actuar, o ver qué otra sorpresa le tenía preparada esa mujer.

—Es mi turno —dijo antes de levantar ambas manos hacia ella y llevarlas al cuello del kimono, ya algo flojo, sólo para terminar abriéndolo de par en par con tal violencia, que le arrancó a Kagura un gemido. Por un momento pensó que Bankotsu le había desgarrado la ropa. Bajó la mirada pero sólo se encontró con sus senos desnudos y las manos de Bankotsu aún aferrándose a las coloridas capas del kimono, pero sus ojos estaban puestos sobre sus pechos. No lo había roto, sólo lo había abierto, facilitándole enormemente la tarea al usar apenas un lazo a su cintura en lugar de un obi.

Kagura apenas estaba levantando la mirada cuando Bankotsu volvió a acorralarla, con cierta agresividad, contra el barandal, y volvió a hundir su rostro en su cuello, mientras otra mano se ocupaba de posarse sobre uno de los pechos de la mujer. Kagura no pudo evitar soltar otro gemido, esta vez de autentica sorpresa, pero era más sorpresa por el relampagueo de placer que por otra cosa. A su vez, la mano libre de Bankotsu la tomó por un muslo, por encima de la ropa, y levantó su pierna para que quedara a un costado de su cuerpo.

Kagura se sentía sofocada, pero era una sofocación agradable y que incluso parecía intoxicarla y marearla. Pensó eso cuando tomó los hombros de Bankotsu y se detuvo en ellos, al tiempo que le permitía acomodarse en medio de ella. Estar sin la armadura era infinitamente mejor, y aunque aún las telas los separaban, podía sentir contra ella toda la tensión de los músculos de su abdomen, sus hombros, pecho y brazos.

Por incitativa propia, como impulsada por un hilo egoísta e invisible que la hacía actuar sin pensar y sin importarle nada, Kagura comenzó a frotarse contra él con lentitud. Sentía que los músculos de sus piernas estaban por estallar debido a la fuerza con la cual se sostenía solo en una de ellas, a pesar de que Bankotsu agarraba la otra. Era una posición incómoda y de pronto detuvo a Bankotsu. Pareció a punto de preguntar qué pasaba ahora, cuando Kagura se agarró del barandal y se sentó sobre él, sin preocuparse ni un poco en la posibilidad de irse de espaldas. Bankotsu captó la señal y sonrió.

—No te vayas a caer —le advirtió, mirando detrás de ella.

—No me vayas a empujar. —Bankotsu le devolvió la mirada y e hizo una mueca de zorro astuto, mostrando una blanca fila de dientes.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer contigo. —Dicho esto, el mercenario volvió a acercarse a ella y le abrió las piernas de golpe, dejando que estas se entrevieran por las ya desacomodadas telas del kimono. Kagura gimió muy sutilmente por la sorpresa, y nuevamente sintió otro calambrazo de placer anticipado sin necesidad de que la tocara. Él se posicionó en medio de ellas, e hizo que Kagura se echará un poco hacía atrás para tener más acceso a ella. La mujer se dejó, y tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza del barandal y con la otra mano rodear el cuello de Bankotsu, con ganas de ahorcarlo o golpearlo para descargar sus energías cuando este llevó su boca a uno de sus pechos, y sentía crecer en ella la descarga de adrenalina que sentía por estar en medio de Bankotsu y el vacío.

Kagura gimió sin restricciones cuando la lengua de Bankotsu jugueteó desesperadamente con uno de los pezones. El sabor de su piel era ligeramente salado, estaba apenas transpirada y Kagura sentía que su temperatura se estaba elevando paulatinamente y sin detenerse, como si quisiera alcanzar un punto máximo para estallar. Sentía que ya se quería desmayar y al parecer, apenas estaban comenzando.

Mientras Bankotsu se divertía mordiendo suavemente uno de los pezones, la otra mano se encargó del otro pecho, y la respiración de Kagura, agitada y entrecortada, acercándose cada vez más a los gemidos, aumentó su excitación. Kagura pudo notarlo cuando comenzó a sentir su erección por debajo de la ropa, creciendo y rozándose contra su propia entrepierna. Ansiosa, abrió más las piernas, y Bankotsu se ocupó de llevar su mano a su espalda baja para detenerla y rozarse contra ella con más firmeza. Lo que menos quería en ese momento es que la mujer se fuera de espaldas y ahí quedaran las cosas. Después de quince años de nula actividad, no iba a perder la oportunidad de estar con semejante mujer, y si acaso le iba mal, mejor aprovechar ese rato y regresar feliz a la tumba.

Bankotsu la besaba de vez en cuando. Intercambiaba su boca entre la suya, sus pechos, su cuello o acariciaba sus clavículas con la lengua, recorriéndolas una y otra vez, mientras Kagura se retorcía tratando de encontrar un punto donde mantenerse en la tierra, como si se negara aún a dejarse desprender de la realidad por culpa de las sensaciones que ese hombre le provocaba con sus ansiosas manos.

Pensó que ahora entendía por qué los humanos se abandonaban a la lujuria. Aquello era tan placentero que ya ni se acordaba de su obsesión por la libertad, ni de Naraku o el peligro de su propia muerte, incluso la de Bankotsu. Se sentía como no más que un ser egoísta que sólo quería saciar sus deseos, y se sorprendió a si misma al recordar su actitud tan inflexible, ruda y hasta grosera, chocando con su docilidad recientemente descubierta para recibir de tan buena gana aquellas caricias. Apenas se reconocía a sí misma y por un momento pensó que ya ni siquiera era ella; era como si no estuviera dentro de su cuerpo y dentro de él sólo existiera ahora una maraña de sensaciones demasiado intensas como para permitirle pensar, sólo guiadas por lo más primitivo y primario.

También se sorprendió de Bankotsu. Su pinta parecía el de un tipo que va directo al grano, con esa arrogancia que se cargaba. En realidad, pensó que dentro de todo, hacerlo con él no sería la gran cosa, y casi se arrepintió de haberlo desmerecido tanto, sobre todo cuando Bankotsu deslizó juguetonamente una de sus manos a su entrepierna y ahí hizo de las suyas, con un gesto tan descarado que incluso parecía que era a él a quien se lo hacían.

Kagura tembló, extasiada, incluso ofuscada por las nuevas sensaciones. Resultaban hasta gloriosas. El placer enmarcado en su rostro se asemejaba al de un lento y suave dolor. Desesperada, sintió la necesidad de tomar algo del control y descargar sus energías. Apretó uno de los hombros de Bankotsu con mucha fuerza y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, con ganas de arrancarle el trozo de piel. Era como una mezcla primitiva de agresión apaciguada por el placer, como un nenúfar que flotaba bajo unas aguas aparentemente tranquilas las cuales, en sus profundidades, gestaban violentos remolinos listos para arrastrar a los incautos a aquellos abismos oscuros y líquidos hasta ahogarlos, y en ese momento Kagura se sentía como si fuera una de las victimas de esas aguas.

Bankotsu quiso preguntarle, sólo para molestarla, si lo que le hacía le gustaba, pero miró de soslayo el rostro de Kagura, cada vez más suavizado por el placer, como si no lo notara, respirando entrecortadamente en su oído. Era mejor respuesta que un sí o un no. El aliento cálido de la joven chocando contra su mejilla lo hizo sonreír con extrema confianza, más que satisfecho, e incluso sentía su ego elevarse. Luego de juguetear unos minutos contra ella, con movimientos circulares que oscilaba de cuando en cuando entre la suavidad mezclada con la lentitud y luego la rapidez, cuando sintió sus dedos lo suficientemente húmedos, introdujo uno de ellos en su sexo con relativa facilidad.

Kagura saltó un poco. No se esperaba eso. Miró a Bankotsu un poco confundida y bajó la mirada, como si hubiera recobrado la lucidez. No podía ver nada porque aún llevaba el kimono encima y ocultaba todo hasta cubrir la muñeca de Bankotsu. Pensó que así era mejor. No quería andar con tonterías ni incomodidades cuando el momento se acercara. Mejor que Bankotsu se ocupara de ella un poco más. Él no pareció notar su condición de inexperta, tal vez por alguna razón pensaba que ella ya había hecho eso antes, y sin esperar mucho, deslizó el dedo una y otra vez, lentamente y en toda su extensión.

Kagura, de nuevo excitada y olvidándose de lo demás, volvió a respirar con potencia, y el aire que escapaba de su boca volvía a asemejarse a unos suaves gemidos. Había un cosquilleo extraño que se removía dentro de ella cada que Bankotsu se movía. Cuando volvió a besarla sus gemidos quedaron atrapados en la boca de él y la sensación de humedad en su entrepierna se intensificó, como si cada que la besara brotara otro punto que desconocía de su propio cuerpo junto a una descarga eléctrica que le erizaba la piel.

Bankotsu dejó de besarla cuando intentó deslizar un segundo dedo dentro de ella, sólo para escucharla gemir cuando lo hiciera, pero se sorprendió cuando notó que Kagura parecía ofrecer resistencia a dejarlo entrar más.

—Relájate, ¿quieres? —dijo Bankotsu, alzando una ceja. A pesar de que Kagura estaba sonrojada y sus labios lucían ligeramente hinchados por el constante contacto, mantenía la boca torcida, como si se negara a dejarlo pasar.

—Eso intento —respondió, abrazándose más al cuello de él, como si buscara alguna especie de apoyo. Bankotsu frunció el ceño y la miró con cierto aire sombrío.

—No me digas que…

Kagura rodó los ojos y resopló con fastidio.

—Gran deducción, genio. —Bankotsu la miró algo asombrado. De pronto la emoción lo recorrió. Solía meterse sólo con prostitutas, en su ambiente, no era común encontrarse con una virgen. Aún así, salió de ella casi petrificado y se quedó mirándola profundamente consternado.

—Si haces eso, no lograrás nada —comentó Kagura, haciéndose la desinteresada. Bankotsu negó con la cabeza unos instantes y luego le pasó por la cabeza que las cosas quedarían así. No, si lo pensaba bien, no le gustaba ir por ahí desvirgando mujeres. En cierta forma era aburrido, prefería una chica experimentada que sabía qué hacer, cuándo y cómo. Las vírgenes usualmente se mostraban temerosas y nerviosas hasta el hartazgo, cosa que le ponía los nervios de punta, sobre todo cuando tenían la idea de que debían casarse o estar enamoradas para hacer eso, pero Kagura, en lugar de andarse con gentilezas y pedirle que se detuviera, parecía incitarlo cada que podía para que llegara más y más lejos, hasta parecía tener un aire demandante. Incluso, cuando en algún momento ella decidió seguirle el juego, parecía tan entregada que ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza que fuera virgen.

—¿No me vas a salir con que quieres algo más serio? —inquirió desconfiado. Kagura sintió ganas de reírse, y al final restregó sus carcajadas en el rostro del mercenario. Casi le dio ternura el tipo.

—No me jodas con esas tonterías —espetó, poniéndose seria de pronto, como si incluso jugara con la duda de él—. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo voy a vivir y no estoy dispuesta a perder el tiempo. Aprovecha ahora que estoy de buen humor.

—Bueno, pues en ese caso… —Bankotsu recobró la confianza y volvió a besarla con ímpetu. Kagura recibió su boca con aún más gusto, totalmente entregada a lo que pudiera venir. Esta vez, Bankotsu, con el fin de prepararla, dedicó unos momentos para centrarse en su cuello y pechos. Antes de deslizar sus manos por la entrepierna de Kagura nuevamente, prefirió darse un tiempo para pasarle las manos por la cintura y los muslos, aún sobre la ropa. Podía sentir a través de las telas la calidez sofocante que desprendía el cuerpo de la demonio, y la escuchaba suspirar y respirar con potencia, suspiros que parecían transformarse de vez en cuando en gemidos suaves y discretos. Por momentos le parecía que intentaba aguantar en lo posible, como si no quisiera que nadie los escuchara.

No le quiso quitar la ropa. Se conformó con dejarle el kimono puesto, apenas sujeto por el obi. Kagura hizo amago de querer quitárselo todo, la ropa la intoxicaba y quería sentir las manos de Bankotsu directamente sobre su piel, pero el mercenario se lo impidió. Había algo de erótico en dejarla a medio vestir, sólo con sus pechos, sus hombros y sus piernas expuestas, como si no tuvieran la suficiente calma o tiempo para quererse desvestir por entero. Era como hacerlo en medio del caos o del campo de batalla, temerario y suicida, y sólo dejar las partes importantes al descubierto, pues sabían que no tenían todo el día ni mucho menos la noche entera. Era como entregarse a aquello de manera completa y absolutamente impulsiva, sin ponerse a pensar en nada ni en consecuencia alguna. La imagen de Kagura, sentada sobre el barandal balaceándose entre él y el vacío, sonrojada, algo transpirada y tan entregada a sus atenciones y a medio vestir, avivaban en Bankotsu la ardorosa excitación que la mujer demonio había despertado en él.

Luego de unos momentos Bankotsu volvió a deslizar su mano hacía el sexo de Kagura, deleitándose con la sensación de que la mujer no mostraba desanimo alguno, sino todo lo contrario, parecía más animaba que antes, incluso. Volvió a intentar introducir sus dedos dentro de ella. Le sonrió con socarronería cuando logró deslizar ambos, casi a traición. La esperada reacción de Kagura lo hizo ahogar una risilla traviesa que ella notó pero, en lugar de molestarle, lo miró intensamente, con deseo y hasta satisfecha, y ella misma comenzó a mecerse peligrosamente sobre la pieza de madera sobre la cual estaba sentada. Era raro, un poco incómodo, pero aún así deseaba seguir sintiéndolo. Bankotsu, más animado, se divertía deslizando ambos dedos dentro de ella, a veces con suavidad, y luego parecía clavarlos todo lo largos que eran casi con brutalidad, sin causarle ya nada de malestar a Kagura, quien para esas alturas se había entregado ya por completo a las caricias de Bankotsu. La sensación que la inundaba en el interior de su cuerpo le producía unas suaves cosquillas mezcla de escalofrió y sofocación, y Bankotsu se sintió satisfecho cuando sintió la misma lubricación de la joven impregnar cada vez más sus dedos.

Bankotsu comenzó a sentirse cada vez más desesperado y ansioso, sobre todo teniendo a Kagura así. En cierto momento ella lo soltó y el mercenario pensó que caería, cuando notó que la única intención de Kagura era la de tomar sus ropas. Apenas puso las manos sobre el cuello blanco de su ropa, y tiró hacía ambos lados con un salvajismo que dejó a Bankotsu algo anonadado. Kagura lucía incluso más desesperada que él y recibió con cierto masoquismo cuando ella, agarrándose de nuevo con una mano por su hombro, posó la otra sobre su pecho y le pasó las uñas por la piel, arañándolo un poco, como un gato que muestra su cariño con unas salvajes ganas de imponerse.

Bankotsu hizo una pequeñísima mueca de dolor que se mezcló con su propio ardor, y a esto se le añadió el hecho de que Kagura le encajó las uñas en el hombro, como siquiera lastimarlo a propósito. Casi pensó que se estaba vengando por haberla lastimado en un principio, y aun así pensó que no se lo merecía (era algo que, finalmente, podía pasar por mucho que hiciera él) pero la sonrisa perversa de Kagura le indicó que en realidad estaba desesperada y descargaba contra él su energía a punto de estallar. Kagura observaba con la misma perversidad el varonil cuerpo de Bankotsu así como él había mirado el suyo, y se deleitó pasando las yemas y uñas de sus dedos por su pecho ligeramente húmedo y tibio, y había dentro de ella un impulso destructivo que le daban ganas de destrozar esos músculos a base de mordidas y rasguños. Jamás pensó que un hombre le pudiese causar semejante despertar de violencia que parecía rozar la fatalidad.

El vicioso ritmo de los dedos de Bankotsu clavándose en medio de ella aumentó de manera irrefrenable cuando Kagura aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas contra él, haciendo el choque más firme y palpable. Él no dejó de acariciar el resto de su sexo hasta que llegó a un punto en el que se dio cuenta que Kagura estaba a sólo unos segundos de alcanzar el climax, a juzgar por cómo perdía cada vez con más rapidez el aliento y cómo luchaba para recuperarlo y contenerlo. Entonces se detuvo abruptamente y retiró sus dedos con suavidad. Kagura se quedó unos instantes desconcertada, por un momento sin saber qué hacer ni reaccionar. La excitación seguía latente en todo su cuerpo y casi sintió enojo cuando comenzó a sentir una fuerza descomunal que se iba acumulando en su vientre y que quedó abruptamente interrumpida cuando Bankotsu se detuvo.

—¿Por qué diablos te detienes? —espetó furiosa, clavando sus uñas en el hombro de Bankotsu, esta vez con intenciones de hacerle daño. El mercenario se sonrió y, sin pudor alguno, se llevó los dedos a la boca y los lamió mirando a Kagura con una perversa lascivia, como si, literalmente, la estuviera devorando. Nunca lo había hecho con una demonio, pero definitivamente eran más salvajes y ansiosas que las humanas.

—No seas impaciente, Kagura —dijo Bankotsu luego de lamer uno de sus dedos—. Dejé la mejor parte para después.

Para Bankotsu, esa era la mejor técnica de desvirgar a una chica sin necesidad de hacerse tanto lío, tanto para ella como para él. Dejarla al punto del orgasmo y luego arremeter contra ella. Para esas alturas ella estaría tan excitada que no tendría tiempo ni ganas de pensar con temor ante el siguiente paso, y al contrario, lo recibiría ansiosa y más deseosa que nunca.

Bankotsu bajó sus manos al pantalón y los abrió lo suficiente para sacar su arma definitiva. Kagura miró hacia abajo, con una mezcla extraña de curiosidad morbosa. Levantó una ceja y Bankotsu se mantuvo con su sonrisa, orgulloso mostrándose ante ella completamente listo. Esperaba algún comentario (aunque no serviría de mucho para inflarle el ego, pues finalmente Kagura no tenía de dónde comparar) pero el comentario de Kagura lo sacó tanto de juego que por un momento pensó que la sangre se le iría a los pies en lugar de quedarse concentrada en un solo lugar como debía ser.

—Deja de fanfarronear, ¿quieres? —espetó Kagura sin discreción—. No me vas a provocar nada sólo mostrándomela.

La realidad es que Kagura le había querido decir que probablemente se divertirían mucho, pero luego pensó que no podría aguantar a Bankotsu cuando se le subiera su objetiva observación a la cabeza. No estaba impresionada de la forma en la cual se impresionaban las mujeres humanas al ver algo como eso por primera vez, sólo informadas de manera torpe por comentarios curiosos y traviesos de chicas de su misma edad, que se susurraban al oído aquellos temas escabrosos de los cuales no se les permitía hablar abiertamente. No sabía si Kagura se las estaba queriendo dar de muy dura o si realmente no estaba impresionada, pero actuaba con una naturalidad que hasta a él lo dejó atónito. Pensó que, lo más probable, es que se debiera al hecho de que los demonios no compartían el mismo sistema de creencias e ideas que el de los humanos. En ese sentido no tenían pudor ni mucho menos tabúes. Aún así, su comentario fue más que suficiente para invitarlo. Lo estaba retando.

Bankotsu quiso ahora ser él quien sacara de juego a Kagura, y, teniéndola ofuscada, someterla a placer. Tenía la impresión de que le gustaba jugar descaradamente con sus emociones, confundirlo, y había algo de sensual en esa discreta lucha de poderes. Con el mismo propósito de seguir el asunto y el ritmo, se acercó más si eso era posible, y jugueteó con la idea de querer arremeter con ella en ese momento. Kagura se abrazó más a él, esta vez por el cuello, sintiendo que aquello finalmente estaba por suceder y ansiosa por sentirlo, cuando Bankotsu elevó un poco su miembro y se comenzó a restregar contra ella. Kagura cerró fuertemente los ojos ante el primer relampagueo de placer, mientras Bankotsu hacía lo mismo que hizo con sus dedos la primera vez, pero esta vez con su propio sexo. La sensación era aún más notoria e intensa, más palpable e incluso morbosa, y no pudo evitar comenzar a gemir sin restricciones mientras se agarraba de sus brazos. Así mismo, el calor húmedo acumulado ahí abajo la hacía sentir ganas de desfallecer y de un momento a otro adoptó una actitud mezcla de sumisión y egoísmo, sólo preocupada en lo que él podía darle.

Bankotsu, que se había mantenido callado, comenzó a respirar agitadamente y cuando volvió a sentirse más ansioso, regresó al punto de origen. Kagura supo que esta vez ya no se andaría con juegos y ella se sentía ya más que dispuesta. Incluso agradecida, el tipo prácticamente la estaba torturando.

Bankotsu hizo cierto esfuerzo en intentar entrar. Kagura ya se había acostumbrado a la extraña y nueva sensación de sentir algo dentro de ella, pero no se comparaba al de dos simples dedos. Aún así, no sentía ganas de perder el tiempo ni detenerse cada dos por tres, a pesar de que Bankotsu parecía dudar un poco en empujar y, que además, lucía impaciente. Kagura no pudo evitar pensar que ese hombre tenía más autocontrol del que pensó, pero ella no lo tenía tanto, así que lo miró con recelo, casi enojada. Bankotsu no se iba a molestar en preguntarle si estaba segura, a esas alturas ya no se iba a echar para atrás ninguno de los dos, pero tampoco deseaba lastimarla innecesariamente. Capaz que ahora sí se enojaba y le bajaba la cabeza con alguna de esas cuchillas.

Apenas hacía amago por entrar. Kagura se cansó, luciendo aún más impaciente que él, y lo detuvo.

—¿Qué esperas? —murmuró con su rostro muy cerca del de él—. ¡Sólo hazlo!

La orden de Kagura lo encendió de inmediato, y como si esta hubiera accionado un mecanismo automático y primitivo, Bankotsu se deslizó dentro de ella de un sólo golpe y sin contemplación alguna. Kagura gruñó, mostrando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño. Se estremeció contra él y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo un súbito pinchazo de dolor, agudo pero breve y que, dentro de todo, guardaba un raro calambrazo de placer al sentirlo dentro de ella. Bankotsu a su vez gimió, extasiado con una sensación que eran mil en una. Cálida y húmeda, incluso sofocante al sentirse más aprisionado que nunca dentro de ella.

Se quedaron un momento quietos, respirando agitados. Kagura bajó unos momentos la cabeza y su kimono aún le impedía ver nada. Sintió ganas de subirlo hasta su cintura, pero había algo de sensual en dejarlo así como estaba y sólo imaginárselo y sentirlo. Luego levantó la vista a Bankotsu.

—Muévete —le ordenó. Bankotsu, como manipulado como una simple marioneta por sus palabras y los deseos de la mujer, pero plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, acató la orden sin chistar. Empezó con lentitud. Kagura, a pesar de estar muriendo de deseo y de querer sentirlo de manera aún más intensa e incluso salvaje, le permitió ese pequeño gesto de gentileza cuando notó que Bankotsu se percató de que estaba ligeramente incómoda y adolorida (o quizá le tenía miedo, pensó). Tenía que acostumbrarse, pero sólo necesitó de unos pocos instantes. Conforme se deslizaba hacia dentro y hacía fuera, la incomodidad iba desapareciendo tan rápidamente como llegó, y Kagura comenzó a menearse también contra él. Para cuando acordó Bankotsu ya la embestía con un portentoso brío irrefrenable y Kagura se retorcía contra él, desesperada y sintiéndose como envenenada por la lujuria.

El salvajismo de Kagura lo estaba volviendo tan desquiciado como ella lucía. En ocasiones lo tomaba por los hombros y lo separaba de ella abruptamente, como si lo quisiera muy lejos y a la vez cercano, y luego se aferraba a él, restregando sus senos contra el pecho de él mientras rodeaba su cuello con uno de sus brazos de manera posesiva, como si estuviera profundamente mareada y buscara que la detuviera. Su fuerte actividad y receptividad en el acto no era a causa de la experiencia, sino que era alimentado e impulsado por el mismo instinto y deseo carnal, por la excitación y la misma entrega despreocupada y libre que era la misma naturaleza que formaba a Kagura. Bankotsu no conocía las obsesiones de Kagura ni sus más profundos y verdaderos deseos salvo el de ese instante, el de la lujuria y el violento placer que los envolvía a ambos, pero Kagura le resultaba tan deliciosa e inusual como si no pudiera ser catalogada ni como humana, ni como demonio. Era su mismo enigma de apenas conocerla y compartir algo tan íntimo y de buena gana, lo que le resultaba en esos momentos tan atrayente y excitante, porque sus deseos desesperados de libertad no eran los usuales en la mayoría de la gente, ni en la de los demonios, y en ese momento Kagura se sentía precisamente libre, y liberaba toda su energía contra él, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, en el pecho y los hombros. De vez en cuando había unos calambrazos tan fuertes que hacían sentir a Kagura al borde de la locura y la realidad, tanto que debía sujetarse de Bankotsu y lo jalaba de los cabellos, pasaba su lengua por su cuello bebiéndose el sabor ligeramente salado de su sudor y, cuando lo besaba, mordía su labio inferior, todo bajo sus gentiles suspiros que parecían ser alimentados por un dolor agradable y a la vez malsano.

Kagura, literalmente, se sentía al borde del abismo. Cuando echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y observaba el alto techo que se estrechaba cuando alcanzaba la cima cerrada del monte, se recordaba que detrás de ella estaban las profundidades de lo que en ese momento podía considerarse el mismo infierno. Había algo de excitante en estar en esa posición, siendo embestida salvajemente por Bankotsu mientras lo rodeaba con sus piernas. El peligro de caer de espaldas se sentía casi inminente, y la descarga brutal de adrenalina bombeando en todo su cuerpo, a través de sus venas y su sangre corriendo con demasiada rapidez dentro de ella, la conferían con una sensación gustosa de sentir ese mismo peligro, como si danzara en completa libertad en las circundantes orillas de un abismo, entre la realidad y la irrealidad, y el placer, que parecía avinagrado por el peligro y sus violentas embestidas. La sensación la puso aún más eufórica y sus gemidos aumentaron, suaves y dulces, pero entrecortados, como si el mismo acto de expulsar su energía a través de su boca no fuera suficiente para calmar su desesperación, que en ese momento le parecía casi mortal.

Bankotsu jadeaba de vez en cuando, le gustaba hacerlo cuando acercaba su rostro al de Kagura y jugueteaba entre besarla o no o seguir guardándose su aliento para él mismo. Kagura aceptaba la broma y compartían el mismo aire con la boca apenas abierta y los ojos entrecerrados, mirándose como si el otro no estuviera ahí delatante de ellos y como si ellos ni siquiera fueran los mismos. Por momentos parecían temerosos de romper el encanto con algún beso torpe o descuidado, así que Kagura prefería deshacerse en mordidas, arañazos y esporádicos golpes, apretando la piel de Bankotsu entre sus dedos o arañando su espalda como si fuese un gato intentando trepar un árbol, lleno de adrenalina y excitación escapando de algo, quizá de sí misma.

En cierto punto el irrefrenable deseo de Kagura aumentó de un santiamén a otro, uno igual al que sintió cuando Bankotsu manipulaba a placer su intimidad. Más desesperada que nunca y completamente perdida en sí misma, con una voz suave, trémula y débil, comenzó a rogar por más, canturreando en su oído que no se detuviera como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Bankotsu se sintió contrariado del cambio de papeles tan abrupto de Kagura, con esa mujer primero mandándole y ordenándole descaradamente, con una seguridad y arrogancia que su inexperiencia no podía mermar, y ahora rogándole, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos presos del placer que le resultaba casi doloroso. Llegó un momento en que para Kagura fue imposible soportarlo más. Bankotsu se percató de ello, comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza y con más brío, sujetándola con firmeza de la cadera. No dejó de hacerlo cuando escuchó a Kagura quedarse sin aliento y retorcerse, encajándole las uñas en un hombro y las otras en la espalda cuando fue víctima de su orgasmo. Bankotsu se vio envuelto por un sentimiento casi sádico al ver a Kagura tan ofuscada y mareada por su culpa. En medio de él, Kagura pensó que moriría. Sintió que por fin se había desprendido de la realidad, porque aquello alcanzaba un punto demasiado violento, elevado, pero que oscilaba entre sentir que no podía soportarlo más y entre que no quería que terminara, porque era tan placentero que dolía.

Con un último suspiro Kagura dejó, sin palabra alguna, en claro los estragos de su orgasmo. Aún sin aliento miró a Bankotsu como diciéndole que ya entendía por qué había esperado para ese supuesto mejor momento. No le sonreía con perversidad, sino con cierta sorpresa, pero sus mejillas sonrosadas y su piel apenas iluminada por el sudor le dio la impresión de que lucía traviesa, como si se tratara de una complicada broma que al final tiene éxito. Bankotsu se detuvo de golpe cuando alcanzó el climax y hundió el rostro en el cuello de Kagura, respirando con potencia y desesperación, apretando sus manos contra la cadera de la demonio mientras ella se aferraba a él de manera posesiva. Uno que otro gruñido salía de su boca mientras Kagura enterraba sus dedos en su cabellera, con su peinado ya algo desecho por las constantes agresiones de la mujer.

Se quedaron quietos, como paralizados por los estragos de su propio placer que se negaba a irse a pesar de estar disminuyendo lentamente. No podían, ni querían, moverse demasiado. Tenían demasiado calor. Sentían cómo sus cuerpos expulsaban una cálida aura intentando enfriarse antes de que alguno de los dos desfalleciera. Al mismo tiempo, buscaban recuperar el aliento y algo de calma. A Kagura le pareció casi surrealista el hecho de que apenas momentos antes estuvieran tan frenéticos y ahora parecía que ambos les hubiese importado un carajo si alguien venía y los arrojaba al vacío. Tenía la sensación de estar boca arriba flotando en el agua y dejándose llevar por una corriente suave y constante que ya la había tirado por una violenta cascada a la cual había sobrevivido y que, en lugar de dejarla aterrorizada, sentía ganas de volver a aventarse de ella.

Bankotsu fue el primero en moverse. Se separó de Kagura, ya más calmado. Su piel oscura brillaba de manera peculiar con aquella película de sudor sobre su pecho, cuello y frente. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente Kagura cerró las piernas y soltó un suspiro de agotamiento mientras se levantaba, buscando con la mirada su abanico. Miró hacía el espacio donde se supone había caído, pero para cuando se dio cuenta Bankotsu ya se levantaba con él en su mano.

—Toma —dijo, extendiéndole su arma con gentileza—. Para que se te quite el calor.

Kagura frunció el ceño y se lo arrebató de mala gana. Sin pensarlo mucho y haciendo caso a la recomendación del mercenario, comenzó a abanicarse, sin tomarse la molestia de cubrirse los pechos. Igualmente, estaba toda transpirada y ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de desvestirse, incluso más que cuando comenzó todo aquello. Bankotsu no le dijo nada, pues mientras él mismo se acomodaba la ropa y se ponía de nuevo la armadura, se dio la libertad de echar un vistazo a Kagura, que aún se encontraba semidesnuda y sin pudor alguno ante ello. Pensó que, definitivamente, las demonios eran muy distintas a las humanas. Una humana común y corriente se habría vestido inmediatamente luego de aquello, ya fuera por estar muerta de la vergüenza a pesar de ya haber sido tocada y vista, como si al ponerse de nuevo la ropa tratara de esconder algo o borrar lo sucedido. Una prostituta se habría vestido de inmediato porque su trabajo había terminado. En cambio, Kagura lucía completamente libre incluso para sentirse sin pudor.

—A ver si no me metes en problemas —espetó la mujer luego de un rato, mientras Bankotsu se ataba de nuevo el cinturón rojo que ella misma le había quitado. Ella se cubrió los senos cuando se sintió un poco más fresca y cuando la insistente mirada de él la cansó.

—¿Por qué? —Bankotsu sonrió, la advertencia de que se acercaba una broma o comentario mordaz—. Meterse con la hija del jefe es un clásico.

—Cállate, ¿quieres?

—Al menos me quedó claro que no eres la amante de Naraku. —Kagura gruñó, y como si el comentario la hubiera molestado aún más que anteriormente, se separó del barandal y se terminó de acomodar el kimono para cubrir sus piernas en su totalidad.

—¿Qué? —dijo de pronto Kagura, como si volviera a adoptar su actitud traviesa y perversa—. ¿Te hubiera emocionado más si así lo fuera?

La idea que sugería Kagura parecía como impulsada por la misma repulsión y la emoción de los recientes acontecimientos. No, era más bien como si lo retara a un desafío que ni siquiera existía, sólo para ver qué cara ponía. Bankotsu alzó una ceja y lo pensó un poco. Una cosa era meterse con la hija, otra con la amante. Cualquiera de las dos resultaba ser igual de peligrosa y los papeles que había visto desenvolverse en ella en el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerla, tan superficialmente como a la vez, de manera tan íntima, parecían ambivalentes. Tenía la impresión de que no terminaba de ser del todo malvada, a juzgar por el desprecio con el que se refería a su propio amo, y luego, igualmente, no parecía desear la bondad. Era una esclava, una hija de Naraku, y había sido su amante, pero a la vez la había sentido lejana. No había sido su amante en sí, había aprovechado ese instante, no tanto para ser amante de él, sino para ser amante de su propia libertad.

En ese momento, por alguna razón, Kagura le pareció más fascinante que nunca, incluso más que cuando la vio por primera vez o cuando le puso el ojo encima ya con otras intenciones luego de la primera y violenta impresión. La vio caminar con lentitud un poco lejos de él, abanicándose, y su caminar pausado parecía invitarlo de nuevo. Ella se volvió de un segundo a otro al sentir nuevamente su mirada sobre ella.

—Bueno, creo que ahora sí puedes irte. —Bankotsu abrió la boca algo anonadado. En primer lugar, porque su experiencia siempre le había dicho que las mujeres, en muchas ocasiones, preferían acurrucarse luego de hacerlo, y él siempre se sentía incómodo con semejante cercanía, así que prefería rechazarlas. Las prostitutas eran más fáciles de manejar. Sólo les pagaba y ya, pero Kagura no era una mujer común, ni una prostituta. Era una mujer completamente libre en ese instante… tan libre para mandarlo a volar incluso.

—¿Me estás botando? —exclamó, fingiéndose dolido. Kagura cerró el abanico de golpe, y por un instante la mirada decidida de la mujer lo hizo pensar que ella lo atacaría como al principio, como un demonio de lujuria que primero lo usa y le succiona toda la energía y luego lo mata sin piedad ni compasión. De pronto Bankotsu se preguntó que era más peligroso; si meterse con la "_hija_" del jefe, o si el verdadero peligro era simplemente el meterse con ella.

Kagura se llevó a la barbilla la punta de su abanico cerrado y dijo:

—Exacto. —Acompañó su afirmación con una sonrisa perversa y casi cruel—. Quiero estar sola.

Comenzó a caminar y Bankotsu se dirigió a su arma. Apenas la tomó y se fue detrás de ella, quien a pesar de escuchar sus pasos, no volteó a verlo ni disminuyó el ritmo.

—Hace unos momentos habías dicho que estabas aburrida de estar sola.

—Sí, lo sé. Gracias por la compañía, por cierto. —Esta vez ella lo miró de soslayo. Luego miró hacía su brazo—. Yo creo que ya estás recuperado.

Para cuando Bankotsu se dio cuenta ella lo había dirigido al mismo enorme hueco por el cual entró.

—Oh, así que vas en serio. Usualmente las chicas quieren hablar y esas cosas.

—Date por bien servido que te acompañé a la puerta —contestó mordaz, mientras Bankotsu se acercaba a la misma entrada. Él volteó a verla, con aire presumido.

—Créeme, Kagura, me doy por bien servido. —Pareció hincharse en su propio ego, así como Kagura se hinchaba con su propia sensación de libertad. De que había roto las reglas y había hecho lo que se le dio la gana. Al menos, si moría, ya no podía decir que no había experimentado aquello y que no había aprovechado su efímero momento de libertad aún dentro de aquellas paredes. Pensó que, afortunadamente, se había topado con alguien tan temerario y desvergonzado como Bankotsu.

—Ya termina de largarte —gruñó apretando su abanico, debatiéndose entre atacarlo o no. Bankotsu sabía que no lo haría, pero aún así le gustaba ver a Kagura así de enfurruñada.

—Ya, ya. Está bien —dijo, haciendo un ademán con su mano libre—. Por cierto, ¿seguirás aquí?

—¿Dónde más?

—Perfecto. Así ya sé dónde encontrarte. —Kagura rodó los ojos.

—Ni creas que pasará dos vec… —Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Bankotsu la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un beso rápido y profundo. Kagura se quedó algo paralizada y no fue capaz de rodear su cuello con las manos o devolverle el beso completamente, simplemente dejó que el mercenario manipulara su boca como él quiso.

Cuando la soltó, Bankotsu sonrió muy cerca de su rostro y dijo:

—Piensa en mí cuando estés sola, Kagura. —Y dicho esto, como sabiendo lo que le esperaba, se apresuró a adentrarse en la cueva. Kagura aún no lo perdía de vista cuando lanzó su Danza de las Cuchillas desde su sitio, sabiendo que no podría dar un paso más allá. Las cuchillas apenas avanzaron unos metros y se volvieron un montón de chispas que desaparecieron antes de tocar el suelo cuando estas chocaron contra el campo de fuerza, creando un pequeño escándalo de corrientes y choques eléctricos.

Bankotsu se detuvo un poco más allá y se volvió hacia ella, sabiéndose fuera de peligro. Le hizo un último ademán de despedida y Kagura alcanzó a ver cómo le guiñaba un ojo de manera traviesa. Gruñó como un animal enjaulado y se llevó la mano a la frente, desacomodándose el fleco.

Cuando perdió a Bankotsu de vista, Kagura supo que no volvería a verlo, aunque aún no estaba segura quién de los iba a morir primero, pero sabía perfectamente que uno de los perecería. Bueno, al menos estaba segura de que eso nunca se le iba a olvidar, y pensó, no sin cierta nostalgia, que cuando afirmó que eso no pasaría dos veces, no sería a causa de ella.

En las profundidades del Monte de las Animas, donde la luz ya no alcanzaba a filtrarse y dejaba un abismo de oscuridad completamente negro, Naraku pensó, un poco anonadado y confundido por las cosas que había escuchado, que tal vez no era buena idea dejar a Kagura tanto tiempo sola, porque hasta sola se volvía loca.

* * *

**Joder o.ó me encantó escribir este fic y a la vez me sacó canas verdes xD la verdad cuando vi el topic de cumpleaños y que había de opción un lemmon con pareja a elección, y que se podía hacer de Bankotsu/Kagura, me volví loca. Ellos me encantan juntos, y ya desde hace mucho quería escribir algo de ellos pero no se me ocurría nada ni me animaba, así que, ¿qué mejor oportunidad que esta? (además de que me podía aventar el lemmon xD)**

**Jodido lemmon u.ú siempre es pesado pero divertido escribirlo. Tuve muchas dudas porque aquí Kagura es virgen (y de hecho suelo pensar que en la serie no tuvo nada que ver con nadie), y pues… se me complicaba un poco (y también a Bankotsu (?)). Aún así no imagino a Kagura toda pudorosa y temerosa, sino hasta demandante. Luego tuve muchas dudas porque sentía que me quedaba muy largo por la interacción inicial de los personajes, luego Bankotsu tratando de seducir a Kagura, y pues no quería que simplemente fuera un PWP. Así que una disculpa por lo largo del fic. Espero que el lemmon haya quedado bien u.u**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
